


Dream, Reality

by 67Impala_baby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/67Impala_baby/pseuds/67Impala_baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are working a case when suddenly they are cast over to a new reality, strange things keep getting stranger as they both feel changes in themselves and things go mad from there. People they never thought they'd see again begin too show and they begin to consider things, but when Castiel and Gabriel turn up... feelings spark. Will the brothers find a way back home before they've sunk too deep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bright Red Lights Are Never A Good Sign...

_**Sam's POV** _

_Never ending fields, that's all I could see for miles and miles around. Just waist high grass and bright blue sky. Almost too blue. Somewhere I could hear the light humming of a melody in the back of my mind. I spun around looking for some change when a cry sounded in the distance._

_"Dean!" I started running in the direction. In any direction. Some times tripping on the long strands of grass. The cry was blood curdling, leaving a ringing in my ears as it sounded again. "Dean!"_

_"Over here Sam."_

_I turned abruptly and saw a woman standing behind my brother. Her hand in a claw hovering above his throat. The other hand holding him up. His body was beaten and bloody, and though the woman's white dress was pure and clean her hands where dirty with scarlet._

_"Try to see the beauty..." The woman said in a sweet tone. "But I warned you in your last dream that I would kill your brother. Just another example of how I might." She smiled, before dragging her nails across Dean's throat._

_He gagged and started to choke, the blood pouring down, dampening his black shirt before she let his body fall to the ground. She disappeared suddenly leaving me to run forward and grab Dean. All but an ounce of life was gone from his body._

_His eyes slowly and painfully found their way to mine. His lips parted and shaped the words..._

_'Wake up.'_

_***_

I jolted awake, gasping, when the familiar rumble of the impala calmed my racing pulse. As I looked around I saw that it was still dark outside and stars where shinning down through the windows along with the bright full moon. Dean was humming 'Carry on Wayward Son' quietly to himself. His finger tapping on the steering wheel along with the song. 

He stopped abruptly. "Sammy? What is it?"

I sat forward and whipped my face clearing the images from my mind. "Nothing. What time is it?"

He glanced at me and frowned. "Well, Good morning sunshine." He said with a smile. "Its about two in the morning." 

"Hmm." I nodded then I looked at him stunned. "Wait, you let me sleep for ten hours!"

"Don't yell at me. I tried to wake you up but you were out like a light." Deans face was serious making me worry.

"Dean?" 

"What?"

I looked out the front window at the road before asking, "Are you alright?"

"No. I need a drink and I wan't pie."

I closed my eyes and smiled slightly. "Do you wan't me to drive?"

Dean didn't respond, his eyes where straight on the road. He clenched his jaw and muttered something about a gas station coming up ahead.

We had been following a case in the western parts of Illinois. A very powerful, rogue angel reaking havoc. Murdering people and playing around with peoples minds. The witness you'd just spoken with said that she fell asleep, had one crazy, but incredibly realistic, dream and then woke up five days later.

Cas had been with us but he'd gone ahead so that we could get the job done quickly. It had been too long since any of us have had a good nights sleep. Except me now, but looking over at the shadows under Deans eyes you felt guilt for sleeping so long.

After Dean retrieved his pie and a beer, I took the wheel. Speeding off down the road a fresh new feeling erasing over me as I thanked the sleep I'd gotten.

The phone rang. Making me glance over at Dean. His hands covered in crumbs. He shrugged at me and I shook my head reaching for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sam. It's Cas. Look I couldn't find anything on where the angel is, but I know who it is. The Angel Jophiel... So I found a motel in town. I take it you two need to sleep."

"That's great. Thanks Cas."

"Ill meet you there."

"Sure." I said and hung up, tossing the phone back into the consul. "Dean. Cas has..." I trialed of as I looked over at Dean.

His head was leaned against the Impala's window. His eyes closed and his breath was slow. The half eaten pie in his lap and his had around the beer. Fast asleep.

**_Dean's POV_ **

I woke comfortable. Lying down, surprisingly, in a motel bed.  Last I remembered Sam and I were in the Impala. I shrugged and sat forward. Looked around the room. It was a brown colour. A small table next to a bench with a microwave and a fridge. The room divider was black starts in circles... ironic. Sam was asleep on the second bed. Just lying on top of it. One of his and under the pillow, the other flopped over his stomach.

Im worried about him. Since we started this case he'd been sleeping less and less, and when he does sleep it is restless and tainted with nightmares. Dreams where he'd wake in a sweat. Or wake up by yelling out as if in pain.

Glancing over to the window I saw Cas sitting in front of Sam's laptop. Strange noises where coming from the speakers.

"Cas, are you watching _porn_?"

The angels head snapped up and he blushed closing the lid and turning toward me. "No."

"Mm... Sure." I muttered and sat up. Bracing my hand on the bed and rubbing my hand over my face, wiping the sleep out of my eyes. "Whatever... did you find anything on the Angel?"

"I told your brother. Her name is Jophiel. She is an archangel. Her name translates to 'the beauty of god'. I do not know where she is but we must find her quickly as she seems to be making a lot of trouble."

"But if she is the beauty of god then why is she killing people?"

"I don't know. She is supposed to find beauty in even the worst places. My guess is that she is somehow finding the good from murder."

"What good?!"

"I don't know, Dean. Ask her when we find her."

"Okay..."

Cas's attention turned intently back to the computer screen, making me roll my eyes. He frowned and tilted his head questioningly. "Why is he whipping her?"

"Okay!" You stand up and take the computer, trying to ignore the angels confused face. "That's quite enough of that. Let's wipe the history before Sammy wakes up."

***

**_Sam's POV_ **

After a few more hours of searching the local records we found a lead. A death over night. A bar tender found this morning with his eyes burnt out.

Now the three of us were sitting inside the Impala, on our way to the crime scene. Cas had been dressed up, or as dressed up as he was going to get. His trench coat neatened up and his tie pulled tight. Dean and I were in our FBI suits and I felt the fake ID in my inside pocket.

Dean glanced back through the rear view mirror at Cas. "Dude, stop playing with you tie."

Cas replied with a gruff, "I know."

"Look can you fly ahead. Get to the crime scene and tell them the 'Feds' are on their way. If they say it's not a federal issue... just make up some excuse, but try to make it look natural."

There was a flutter of wings and Cas vanished from the back seat. 

Dean was silent for a moment before glancing at me. "What's been going on, Sammy?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." he look a breath. "The nightmares? The night's where you don't sleep at all? The always being on edge like your waiting for someone to burst through the door at any moment."

I sighed and looked out the window. "Did Cas tell you about the Angel?"

"Don't change the subject."

I held up my hand to stop him. "I don't wanna talk about it, Dean."

"I don't really give a-"

"DEAN!" I called out as a blinding red light exploded in front of the car, sending a blazing white heat through the glass. I covered my eyes with my arm and Dean swerved as the light engulfed the car and red-white flames sent us flying into nothing.


	2. What In The Name Of Heavens Angels...

_**Sam's POV** _

 

_I was standing in a long corridor. Dim golden lights where spread out down the walls but they did nothing to light up the shadows. The shadows danced along the floor being cast from unknown sources, making a shiver run down my back. The same feeling I'd get during a hunt... but this time I felt bare. I had no gun, no weapon of any sort. I turned and looked the other way but there was still nothing._

_I stared walking. In any direction when a laugh echoed through the room. Like a voice in my head. It didn't seem to come from any one direction more like it was everywhere at once. It came again the sounds mixing together in a montage of noise. I blocked my ears and stared to run, but I wasn't going anywhere._

_"Dean!" I yelled out for my brother but he wasn't anywhere. "Dean!" My voice broke as the laughs became louder and I fell to the floor clutching my head, covering my ears though it made no difference to the volume._

_"Sam!"_

 

_***_

 

_**Dean's POV** _

I squinted my eyes and slowly opened them. I could feel something warm and thick dipping down the side of my face. Blood. Trickling from a slice across my temple.

I groaned. "Sam..." Turning my head I looked at my brother.

"Sam!"

I shoved him as he twisted and turned in the passenger seat. Yelling out but the words made no sense. Though I recognized one of them was my name. His jaw was clenched tight and his hands where clutching his leg which was covered in blood. The nose of the Impala was crunched up against a tree, the passenger side crushing Sam with its creaking weight. The windscreen shattered, glass littered the floor and the seats. A horrid smoke was rising from the engine in front of me.

_Oh, Baby what did that bitch do to you..._

"Sam! Come on!" I shoved him again, and he jolted awake with a cry. His head pushed back into the torn seat his eyes opening and falling on his leg.

Sam groaned in pain. "My leg is broken. Call Cas."

"No, Sammy, I've gotta get you out of the car first." I jumped out from behind the wheel and made my way around the back of the car to Sam. It wasn't until I opened the door that I saw the real damage. The metal had been torn from the front of the car, ridged, sharp edges, black with soot and dirt and blood as it pierced through the denim jeans and into my brothers flesh. Blood was pooling around the wound and Sammy had lain his head back, his eyes rolling into his head as the blood loss sent him into unconsciousness.

I lent forward and grabbed either side of his face. "No. No. No. Sam! Stay awake! Stay with me!" I turned and yelled into the air. "DAMN IT! CAS! GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!" Turning to Sam again I back handed him across the face but he wouldn't wake up. "CAS!"

"Dean." Cas appeared with the flutter of his wings. A look of shock appearing on his face. "What in the... What happened?!" He stepped forward.

"There was this light, and the car crashed and... its Sam he's hurt real bad. I can't wake him up."

"Get out of the way." Cas walked over quickly. His trench coat flapping in the air and his bright blue tie matching the colour of his eyes...  _Wait why did I notice that?_ Cas pressed two fingers to Sams for head and then two to mine. 

***

Suddenly we were back inside the bunker. Sam silent from the couch. His hand flopped down, draping on the floor. His eyes closed and his face cold and pail.

"Sam..." I ran over to my brother. Putting my hand on his leg to stop the blood flow. "Cas. Do something. Heal him!"

"What the hell! Sam!" Suddenly a voice sounded from the second level in the building.

My head snapped up and I watched as a familiar short angel walked down the steps. Gabriel ignored me and walked straight to Sam. One hand taking his arm and lifting it from the ground and holding his hand like a boyfriend would when his girlfriend was in hospital. The other hand wrapping around Sam's forehead.

Sam sucked in a harsh breath as the skin on his leg started sewing itself back together. Sam's face relaxed and he rolled over on the couch as if he had only ever been asleep.

My eyes stayed on Gabriel as he slowly stood from Sam's side. He turned to look at me.

"Dean... what happened?"

"Why don't you tell me?" I spat. "Last I saw of you Lucifer had ran an angel blade through your chest. Four years man and you never thought to show up?"

"Dean? What are you on about? I've been back for two years now. You know that. Or you should unless you've been living under a rock. I've been back with you guys since the fall."

Cas put his hand on my arm. "Dean, Are you feeling alright?"

"And what happened to you going to the crime scene?" I stepped back out of the angels grip. _What the hell is going on here!_

"Crime scene? I don't know what your talking about."

Sam woke then. Taking a double look at Gabriel. "What the..." he trailed off and started to stand up. "Dean..."

"I know."

 He walked over to stand beside me, trying to ignore the blood on his leg and the ripped denim jeans."Last thing I remember we were in the car driving to the crime scene. To fine Jophiel."

"Same."

"Jophiel?!" Gabriel stepped into the middle of the group. "Alright that's it. We have two people who have no idea what's going on, and another two... who also have no idea what's going on."

" This isn't going anywhere." Cas said standing up and   
  


I stepped forward. "Your right. Okay, we..." I gestured to Sam, "...were on a case to find a rogue angel, Johpiel. We were in the impala there was a light and then we woke up here."

"Alright last time we saw you two, you were headed into town to get lunch." Gabriel said.

"I think I know what happened." Cas said looking back toward us. "You said you were hunting Johpiel. She is a very powerful angel, but she also has the power to send people forward and backward in their lives and also to send them to alternate realities. Maybe that's what happened here."

"Well..." Sam raised his eyebrows. "What's today's date?" 

"It's the twelfth of July. Two-thousand and sixteen."

"Alright we haven't time traveled." I said, my nerves on edge. I couldn't seem to stop looking at Castiel. Though he was doing no different. Whenever I would glance up at him he'd look away. It was like there were butterfly's in my chest. "So what? We've been sent to a new reality?"

"Must have been." Sam said frowning. "So how do we get back?" 

 


	3. I'm A Prisoner In My Own Mind...

_**Sam's POV** _

__

It was nighttime now. Dean was in his room, Gabriel in the room next to mine. Cas down a bit from Dean. I was trying to ignore the irony in that. I was sitting in my room, on the bed, looking down at the pillow. My head ached to be lain down but I was too scared of the dreams.

The nightmares where starting to get on my nerves. If I wasn't watching my brother being murdered by Jophiel, then I was in some place where no matter how far I run I can't get anywhere, then I'll be trapped in blackness where the only noise will be the sound of Dean screaming, or a woman laughing. I couldn't get away from it, and though I'd never admit it but I was terrified to fall asleep. I had seen Dean die to many times... I haven't slept properly for nearly a week. Now being in this new reality the dream where more like reality. I can't tell the difference between being awake and asleep sometimes. I've seen Lucifer and Michael, I thought I was back in the cage at one point... I'm still trying to work out whether Gabriel is my imagination or if he's real...

"Sam?" I looked up to see Lucifer in the doorway. 

I rolled my eyes. "I'm dreaming."

"You were always the smart one." He huffed a laugh and walked over to the bed, next to where I was sitting. 

I stood up faster than I though possible and moved to the other side of the room. "I don't really care if you are real or my mind but I don't wan't to be anywhere near you." I said stabbing a finger toward him.

"Oh come on Sammy. I though we were friends."

"Yea? You thought wrong. Leave me alone." I said leaning over onto my desk. Bracing my hands on the wood.

"Alright, see ya later."

I took a deep breath and tried to relax my body but now there was no way that I could...

"Hello brother."

I spun to see Adam. His face covered in blood, black and read. The smell of iron and rust filled the room. His clothes where torn and his eyes dull and pained... Or was it Michael? "Adam?"

"Yes."

I opened my mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. 

"What? Nothing to say to the brother you abandoned? left in the cage with the devil and Michael as my soul is torn to shreds. Do you have any idea what is left of my soul?! What horrid abomination it has become? Skinned alive daily! Ripped and torn! Caught in the cross fire between Lucifer and Michael. This..." He gestured to himself, to the blood and the ripped flesh, "... is what is left of my body can you imagine what is left of me? Let me give you a hint..." Suddenly his eyes flickered black. "NOTHING!" He screamed.

I stepped back up against the wall, my hands fumbling around for any kind of weapon. Damn it... nothing around. 

"And... now, I must retreat back to the prison cell that I call my home, but... only after I get to kill you."

I snapped my head up to look at him as he drew a knife out of the back of his torn jeans. "Adam-"

Suddenly Adam lunged forward pushing me into the wall with a knife in his hand...

 

***

 

_**Dean's POV** _

I lay awake in my bed, my mind playing over the day's events. The red light, crashing the car, turning up here. The image of my brother cold and dying on the couch. I closed my eyes and rolled over trying to clear the images from my head when a shout came from Sam's room. 

"No! Adam!" 

_What?! Adam... as in Michael? Shit!_

"SAM!" I was out of bed before I'd even finished the word. I ran to the door in the dark room and ran out into the corridor. Holding my breath as I tried to work out where I was. Sam's room was two doors down from mine. Cas's in the middle and Gabriel's on the other side. I ran down the corridor to see Sam's door open. A shot of panic and adrenaline pulsed painfully through my body as I stepped gingerly into the room. "Sam..."

I stopped when I saw Gabriel leaning over Sam's bed. His face a mask of worry. Sam had flopped down on the bed. His eyes closed. His face relaxed. I was so sure I heard him calling out to Adam. Their younger brother. 

"What happened?" I ask the angel, walking over and looking at Sam. Checking to see that he was alright.

"I heard him calling out to someone called Adam. When I cam in here he was pushed up against the wall but there was nobody holding him there. His eyes where open but it was like they were absent. Focused on something that wasn't there. The only way I could calm him down was to... who's Adam?"

My breath was catching while I tried to calm down. "Adam was our half brother. He's locked in the cage with Michael and Lucifer. I thought... he's dead by now. After four years. Surly."

"You can't die in hell, Dean. You can be tortured and all sorts of ungodly things but you can't die."

I rubbed my hand over my face. Guilt wasn't new in my mind but he was family, and now I know he's still caught in the cage. The horrid things Lucifer would do just out of sheer boredom. I closed my eyes and felt the tiredness come over me. 

"Go to bed, kiddo."

"But-"

"Go." Gabriel smiled a wicked smile abs held up his hand clicking his fingers and I was suddenly back in my room. Lying on my rumpled bed.

"Gabriel! Your an ass. Welcome back." I said rolling onto my side and closing my eyes. In seconds I was sinking into warm dreamy sleep. Finally...


	4. You're alive...

**_Sam's POV_ **

 

I woke slowly from a dreamless sleep. My eyes flickered open and I looked up into the face of a dark figure, leaning over me.

"Wah..."

"Hey, Sasquatch."

"Gabriel. What are..."

"What am I doing here?" Gabriel finished the question. "Well, short version. You yelled. I run in. Your pinned to a wall by an imaginary dead... ish... brother. I had to zap you to sleep."

We sat in silence for a moment. _Why are you still here?_  I felt like asking but then I though, this is Gabriel from a different reality, a reality where we've known each other for four years. I blinked and shoved the thoughts out of my mind quickly. I spun to the side and stood up from the bed. "What time is it?"

"About three AM."

 _Good time for coffee._ I thought, leaving the room. Gabriel hot on my heals. "So you said that I was dead in your reality."

I glanced sideways at him. Before nodding.

"Well? What happened?"

"Lucifer. He ran you through with an angel blade."

"Come on, Sammy..." he choked on my name. Peeking up at me to see if I'd noticed. "Sam... Details!"

I shook of the feeling he was hiding something. "He out tricked the trickster. You got caught. We saw the light and heard the scream from outside."

"You weren't there?"

"No. We got out thanks to you." I said. It was the truth though I'd never thought of it like that. "I..." I trailed off.

Gabriel's eyes went playful. "I'm sure it was very heroic."

I laughed and shook my head walking out the door. _What had I been about to say? I missed you?_ But how could I have... it's this place. Its doing something to me... _I need to talk to Dean._.. I glanced back over my shoulder at Gabriel, who was waking just behind me. His eyes looking forward and his face relaxed and happy... _I'll talk to him in the morning._

 

*******

 

_**Dean's POV** _

I woke fresh for once. My eyes opened easily. I wasn't tired which was a feeling I hadn't had for a long time. Sitting up I looked around the room. All of the guns and knives seated in their spots on the shelf and a golden light was cased around from the lamp next to the bed. 

Swinging my legs over the side of the bed I stood up. Throwing a my clothes on and heading out to the kitchen where I could hear Sam's voice and Gabriel's. I could smell coffee... 

I stopped in the hallway when I heard Sam's voice. "No... They are just stupid nightmares. They'll stop. I'm sure it has nothing to do with what's been going on."

"Is it painful?" Gabriel's voice held a worried tone.

"No..." He hesitated. "... Sometimes. I don't know. To be honest it's more metal then fiscal. It's Dean. I keep seeing Dean die. In different ways. I don't know how much longer I can take it."

"Are you still sleeping though? Or are you trying to stay awake?" Gabriel asked. His voice sounded like he already knew the answer. 

"No. I'm sleeping."

"Sam. I'm not an idiot. I can see the shadows under your eyes. When was the last time you had a good nights sleep. Apart from last night."

There was a silence. "About two weeks ago. I've had an hour or two every couple of day's though."

"Sam. You know that's not enough."

"Like hell that's not enough." I said stepping into the room. Sam was sitting on one of the chairs his legs sprawled under the table. His eyes turning away as soon as I walked in. Gabriel was sitting on the table. His feet resting on one of the chairs. He had his back to me until I spoke. "Sam?"

"Dean. You're awake."

I glanced at Gabriel. Then back at Sam. "I knew you hadn't been sleeping. You didn't tell me what was happening. Seeing me die? What the hell dude?!"

"Calm down, Dean. You know how bad things got last time this happened. Seeing you die a different way every day. Even if it was only Tuesday."

"Hey look I'm sorry about that-"

"Shut up Gabriel." Sam and I said in unison.

"No. You know what, Dean. Be mad. Be as mad as you want. I'm not changing anything. I won't keep watching you die. And if that means no sleep then I won't sleep."

"No. Sam that would kill you. You already look half dead."

"I can help with that." Gabriel butted in again. Jumping down off the bench and ignoring the dirty look I through across the rim at him. "I can send you into a dreamless sleep each night. You didn't have a nightmare last night?"

"No."

"That's because I knocked you out." Gabriel said. "Sort of. Not physically."

"So what? The only way you can sleep at night is when the angel knocks you out? That's just great."

"I'm open to any idea's!"

"Boys!" Gabriel stepped between us. Tiny aganst Sam's height. Small even against mine. "Stop. We will find Jophiel and we will send you back to your reality. But while we do this Sam needs to sleep. So I will zap him and that's the end of that!"

Sam and I glanced at each other quickly then down at the angel. I nodded, and began to turn away from them, toward the bench where a fresh pot of coffee was sitting out with a mug. I reached for it but hezitated when I saw an empty bear bottel at the end of the bench. I shook my head and grabbed the coffee.

"Hey Dean." Sam's voice was low from behind me. "Can I talk to you?"

I turned back to him. "Sure."

"Look... I don't know if you've noticed anything different-"

"Morning Bitches!" A thrill of a voice echoed through the room. A voice I never though I'd here again. The voice of a sister... someone with red hair... a nerd... a girl who died too young... Sam's head snapped up to mine and we both ran for the door. My legs couldn't carry me fast enough. The voice... she was still talking, hardly whispers down the halls but I could here them...

Sam and I burst into the main room. Almost forgetting to open the door... only stopping when I saw her walking down the steps of the bunker. Her short red hair shinning under the golden lights. A black 221B bakers st t-shirt hanging loose over her small frame. Ripped jeans and boots...

 

**_Charlie_ **


	5. Wait... I died?

_**Sam's POV** _

 

"Charlie?!" Dean's voice broke on her name.

"Yep." She said in a cheerful mood until she got to the bottom of the stair case. Her eyes met us and the smile fell from her face. "Guy's?"

Guilt pulsed through me as I looked over her. The images of her dead body lying in the motel bath tub haunted my mind. Her blood on the walls and the knife lying cold on the floor covered in scarlet. I remembered the email she sent in the last couple of moments... I shuddered and stepped forward. _Sorry... she wouldn't know what I was sorry about... but it's better than not being able to say sorry at all..._ I walked over and wrapped my arms around her. Her small body tensing in my arms.

"Sam?" She said. "Are you okay?"

I opened my mouth to respond but nothing would come out. She relaxed in my arms and hugged me back before moving away. Only to be smothered by Dean. His chin resting against her head and his eyes closing. He let out a breath as if he hadn't breathed since she'd died.

"Dean. Dean! Can't... breath..."

Dean reluctantly released her. Kissing her on the fore head before moving away. Gabriel and Cas had come into the room.

Charlie glanced between us. "What's going on? You look as I'm a ghost."

Neither of us responded. I could feel my eyes glowing with tears, I blinked desperately trying to hold them back but they only fell faster. I took a deep breath and turned away from Charlie and Dean who was saying something to her. A single tear fell over my cheek. _It was my fault that she died. She died because I pulled her into helping Dean..._ Gabriel's eyes where on me the whole time. As if he was debating stepping forward... _no, why would he do that..._

"Sam?" Charlie stepped in front of me, or more under me. She was so short and small and fragile. "Sam, what is it?"

I reached forward and gently pulled her into my arms again. "I'm sorry. You don't know what I'm sorry for yet... but just know I'm sorry." I whispered.

 

***

 

_**Dean's POV** _

 

I could see the guilt dragging over Sam's face, even as he held Charlie. _I can't believe she's here. She's alive._ She is standing right there. Her head buried in Sam's jacket, trying to calm him but I could see the images reflecting in his green eyes. They were the same images that taunted mine.

Charlie turned her head so she could look at me. "Though I'm loving the hugs... what's going on?" She asked. Rubbing a circle onto Sam's back and then stepping away from him.

We quickly filled her in on what was going on. The car crash and the other reality... I kept looking at Sam but when ever I brought up our Charlie he would change the subject.

"Sam?" She said sounding confused. "That sounds awful but it doesn't explain all the hugging and apologizing."

Sam glanced at her quickly then over at me. "I'll be back." He mumbled before standing up and walking out of the room.

Charlie looked at me expectantly.

"In our reality... " I took a breath, _how do I say this?_ "... You know how you said we looked like we'd seen a ghost... that's because for us-" I glanced toward where Sam had just left. I could see him leaning over the sink in the kitchen. "-for us you are a ghost."

"Wait... I died?"

I glanced into the kitchen when a loud noise sounded, Sam had wasn't in the doorway anymore. Instead was a chair. Up side down. One of the legs snapped as Sam's shadow walked past the doorway down the corridor.

"What happened? And why does Sam blame himself?"

"You died trying to save me from the mark and Sam was the one who pulled you into it. He hasn't forgiven himself."

Charlie's eyes seemed to bore into me. "Have you forgiven him?"

I looked over to the kitchen and then back at Charlie. "To be honest... I don't know."

"Well you better 'cause if she was anything like me she would hate that you are fighting about this. Forgive him and then he might be able to forgive himself. It was my life... sort of... and I've already forgiven him. If I died saving you... saving my brothers... then I died happy." She said and then glanced at my arm. Where the mark used to be. "Is the mark gone?"

I slowly rolled up my sleeve. Revealing my clear skin. No mark.

She smiled and nodded. "Now have you forgiven him?"

I huffed a laugh and smiled down at the floor for a moment before looking up into her grey-green eyes... "God, I love you."

"I know."

 

**_***_ **

 

It had been hours since I'd seen Sam. After he'd left I thought he'd want some space. So I'd left it but this was beginning to be too long. I walked my way through the halls. He wasn't in the library or his room. Thought he had been... his bed had been messed up. His pillows looked as if they'd been used as punching bags.

I finally found him in the file room. Where the men of letters kept all of there old dusty records. He was sitting at a table playing over a tape... reading over stuff. The lights were off, all but one that sat over whatever he was reading.

There where piles of folders on the table. Too many... even for the nerd.

"Dude. Pretty heavy reading."

He didn't respond. I stepped forward and began to reach for one of the books when Sam jumped. He was out of his chair in a flash and backed up against one of the cabinets. A look of shock on his face.

"Hey... woa... man, its okay its just me."

"Dean?!" He squinted in the dark room. "God. Don't creep up on my like that man."

"I said... whatever I just came to see if you were okay. I'll let you get back to your reading."I said. Beginning to turn toward the door again.

"Dean, wait. Is now a good time to talk?"

"Sure."

"It's about Cas and Gabe."

"Gabe? When did you start calling him Gabe?"

He looked confused. "I didn't call him Gabe."

"Yes... you did." I said. Sam held my gaze wide eyed for a second before I rolled my eyes. "What about them?" I asked trying to get on with the conversation. I could tell he was nervous, I was too... that is if it was about what I thought it was.

"Look. I don't know what's going on here but-" He was cut off by a high pitched scream. It sounded like Charlie. It was pained and terrified. I didn't look twice, my legs were already carrying me ahead of Sam toward the noise. One word repeating in my head over and over again... _Charlie... Charlie... Charlie..._


	6. You're most of it...

**_Sam's POV_ **

 

The blood curdling scream, still ripping through the corridors, seemed to puncture through my chest even as I ran. I couldn't find her. Dean was in front, desperately calling her name though there was no reply. The screaming stopped, finally fading out to whimpers. My heart dropping further with every breath until Gabe and Cas appeared up ahead.

"Dean!" Cas called. "What's going on? We heard screaming."

"It's Charlie. We can't find her."

"Everybody shut up." Gabe said. Turning his head to listen before raising his hand and clicking his fingers.

Suddenly everything flashed... or blacked out... I don't really know, I was too worried to care. All I know was that suddenly we were in one of the spare rooms in the bunker. The lights where off leaving us staring into the dimness. The whimpers were louder in here.

"Charlie?" Dean said her name. A great sob ripped from the corner of the room. "Cas. Lights."

Brightness filled the room as the lights flickered on leaving me blind for a moment until I saw her. Her hands where covering her face, blood dripping through her fingers but she was still breathing. I'd seen enough of this to know it was an angel. _God... what did they do to her?_

"Charlie..." Dean ran forward, kneeling beside her and grabbing her arms, but she wouldn't pull them away from her face. She cried out at the touch, flinching until she realized who it was. Her hands came away from her face revealing two bleeding red... empty... sockets where her eyes once were.

"Dean?!" She tried to whisper but as her mouth moved it seemed to turn into a cry. "I can't... see."

"Move away." Cas said stepping forward and pressing two fingers two her blood smudged forehead. She cried out for a moment, doubling over and bringing her hands up to cover her eyes again. Her head falling against Dean's chest. Dean held her, his arm wrapping around her like a doll. Until she sat forward... her face clean and her eyes returned. She was blinking quickly, squinting at the room until her eyes adjusted.

"Jesus Christ... she was... she was here. The Angel you told me about... Jophiel? It was so bright. She was right there." She pointed to where Sam was now standing. Charlie had began shaking as Dean helped her stand up and walked her out of the room.

I turned to Gabe. "She was here?"

"Yes, I can feel her power she was here... but I don't understand why she didn't kill Charlie."

"Lets just be grateful that she didn't."

The angel nodded and I turned out the door, ready to follow Dean and Charlie.

 

***

 

_**Dean's POV** _

 

Charlie had collapsed half way down the hallway to her room. Fallen into my arms... I lifted her up and carried her over to her bed laying her gently on her pillows and pulling the covers up over her.

I closed the door softly behind myself and Cas as we made our way back to the library. My head ached as I thought about Jophiel... _how could the Angel of art and beauty be doing this... unless she's not Jophiel._

"What did you say?" Cas said turning his head to look at me.

 _Oops... I must have said that out loud._ I thought. "I'm just thinking... what if its not Jophiel? What if its some other Angel posing as her?"

"It's possible."

"I just don't get it. Why the Angel of beauty? Why an archangel? If you want to get away with murder wouldn't you do something inconspicuous? Like the angel of... I don't know... clothing? Cats? Fluff?"

"I don't think there is an angel of _fluff,_ Dean."

"Well I don't know! God, all this alternate reality crap is making me edgy... I'm sick of not knowing what's going on! It's this place. It's messing with my head... I'm feeling things I shouldn't feel. I don't know what's going on!" I shouted. I felt myself snap. I turned my body harshly and kicked the wall in frustration. Leaving a dent in the plaster, trying to let the pain clear my head. It didn't work. My breathing was ragged. "What should I do, Cas? I don't know what to do."

"Just follow your heart." He said making me smile. It even sounded like he was quoting a book.

"What do you think my heart says?"

He frowned. "I don't know. I'm not your heart..."

"You're most of it." I said before I could stop myself. I glanced up gingerly only to see the Angel smiling.

His eyes flashed to my lips for a moment and I felt desire pulse through. As if my blood had begun to burn for Cas's touch.

I couldn't control myself I stepped forward. Wrapping my and around his neck pressing my lips to his desperately.

Cas stiffened four a moment before leaning further into the kiss. His hands reaching down arms wrapping around my waist pressing my body to his. I could feel the roughness of his trench coat under my hands as my touch moved up his chest grabbing a hold of his tie and pulling him to me further.

He moved back, leaning against the wall. I still held his tie.

His eyes reached up trying to find mine, but I just smiled against his lips and breathed him in.

 

***

 

_**Sam's POV** _

 

Sam and Cas still went back from Charlie's room, and I felt that a half an hour waiting for them was time worth doing something else. I turned on the spot and started toward the library. My mind searching for things to research Jophiel.

I had my head down and didn't notice the short Angel right in front of me when I turned the corner.

Stunned, I took a step back from Gabe... _Gabriel..._ "Sorry."

He smiled a customary crooked smile. "That's okay, Sammy-" he cut himself off from that again. "Sam." He corrected himself and continued past me. His smile a little less crooked...

"Hey." I grabbed his arm stopping him and glancing down at him. His chin pointed up toward me. My lip wavered as I tried to think if something to say buy nothing left my mouth.

The side of his mouth quirked up and he brushed my hand off his arm, motioning for me to follow him behind one of the bookshelves.


	7. Truths out...

**_Sam's POV_ **

 

My heart rate jumped, the speed that my blood was pulsing through my veins was was telling me to follow him to shove him against the was and... but the rest of me was telling me to ignore him, to go and find my brother and go to Charlie.

 _Charlie's asleep and Dean is probably fine... he'll be with Cas..._ and just like that my mind was made. I followed Gabe. Into the shadow of the bookshelves.

"You need to tell me what's been going on." I said moving around do that I could face him. "Sometimes you look at me like you want to tell me something but you don't."

"I don't know what you want me to tell you, Sam."

"The truth."

"The truth can't be said in so many words." He said glancing up at my eyes before dropping back to the side.

"Then how can you explain it to me? because I need..." I trailed off when I saw him look up at me again. His eyes intense. Longing. Desiring. Moving slowly down my face until they got to my lips before flashing back too my eyes.

I took a ragged breath and pulled back my hands so that I couldn't grab him and kiss him right now. I dropped my chin and closed my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Gabe asked. "Sammy?" He didn't hold the name back this time. Infact he said in sort of seductively.

"I'm worried that if I kiss you... I won't be able to stop."

The Angel stepped forward into the space directly beneath My eyes. He was so close to me that my skin began to prickle. "Who ever said anything about stopping?"

I look up... Meeting his eyes, the colour of sunshine going through a glass if whiskey... Lips meeting his lips, soft and playful under mine and then it begins. I gave into the kiss. My hand reaching up and grabbing the sides if his head hiding the Angel against my mouth. He reached up and began to unbutton my shirt. He broke away for a second only so that  
He could dive me back against the table. I say up on top of the surface and reached for him, pulling him against me.

He leaned down bracing both and against the table on either side of my legs. I threw my arms around his neck and closed my eyes letting my body fall against him... that was until my fingers brushed over something feathery on his back.

The Angel gasped against my mouth and stepped away from me. Allowing me to finally take a breath. His eyes were wide. His chest moving rapidly.

"Did... we're they... wings?"

Gabe sighed and smiled a cocky smile. "I am an Angel."

I huffed a laugh...

"Sam!" Deans voice boomed from down the corridor. I looked at Gabe for a moment in panic, but he just smiled and clicked his fingers, disappearing.

I looked around and took a book of the shelf. _**The reason Lucifer was cast down...**_ or something like that and walked out from behind the bookshelf. "Yea."

Deans eyes scanned over me. My messed up hair and creased shirt with the top button undone. He seemed to see the book then... rolling his eyes and beginning toward me.

"I think we should probably have that talk. There's something I should tell you." He announced with a slightly nervous tone.

"Yea... I agree."

_"I kissed Gabe." "I kissed Cas"_

We both said in unison.

" _What?!"_

Unison... again...

"I kissed Gabriel. Just then."

"You think?! Take a look at yourself, dude. It's a but obvious. At least I had the manners to clean up a bit first."

"Sorry! You sort of caught me off guard!"

We stayed like that four a moment. His eyes wide and slightly... panicked? Or excited. His cheeks were red as if he'd been running... or kissing Cas... suddenly Dean burst out laughing. A smile wide on his face. Something I don't see often. It was the sort of laugh that made me laugh.

"What's so funny?" A voice sounded in the doorway.

"Hey Charlie. Nothing just-"

I cut Dean off, "He kissed Cas!"

Dean turned to me with an expression that said... _traitor!_   "Ah! Sam and Gabriel kissed too!"

Charlie laughed. "God! You two are thick." She said shaking her head and trying to ignore the looks from my brother and I. "In this reality you have all been together for years."

Dean starred at me in shock and I shared his look. "Nobody cared to mention this earlier?"

Charlie shook her head and smiled. "Nobody cared to ask!" She called over her shoulder as she headed back down the corridor.

Dean turned back to me and looked me up and down again. "Man, you're a mess. Go clean up."

"Not a problem." I said heading toward a shower.  
  


 

Hot water spilled down over my skin, my eyes were closed and I could feel the nerves and thoughts wash down the drain, making my body relax into the steam. I could still feel Gabe's lips on mine. The soft feel of his mouth moving over mine. His hands running over my back and up my arms, his fingers undoing my shirt. The feel of his body standing against mine... I opened my eyes and looked at my reflection in the steamy glass. _What happened when we came here? I used to look at girls... now I hardly notice them... I only see him... Only him..._

I dropped my eyes from the glass and cupped my hands filling them with water and tossing it into my face. When I opened my eyes I saw a shadow on the other side of the shower curtain. I stepped away from the glass and into the corner looking for anything I could use as a weapon... I settled for a bottle of shampoo.

My palm closed around the top and slowly reached for the the edge of the curtain. I took a breath and drew it back letting a gasp rip from my throat as I was met by Lucifer's wicked smile.

"Ugh!" I growled, turning and letting the bottle fly through the devil's head and crashing into the wall. Sending the thick white liquid everywhere. But of course it's not going to hit him... he's in my head. "What the hell are you doing here?!" I yelled reaching for the towel.

"On the contrary, hell had nothing to do with it... your head? Maybe." He said with a smug smile. Then he looked at the towel. "Oh, no please." He said gesturing at it. "Don't worry about covering up for me. I'm not looking."

I tied the towel around my waist. "Piss off, Lucifer."

"Oh come on, Sasquatch."

"Don't you dare call me that!" I spat at him. Stabbing a finger at his face.

"Why? Because that's what your boyfriend calls you?" He said with a huffed laugh.

I clenched my teeth. _Don't give him the satisfaction._ _It's just your imagination._ I took a breath and backed off. Which made him smile...

"The funny thing is, Sammy..." he began, crossing his arms and beginning to talk in a circle to surround me. "You still haven't thought about me."

"Meaning?"

"Your in a reality where everything is different. Charlie is alive. I never killed Gabe, meaning he never left you that message to put me back in the cage. Meaning... and this is the best part... I'm still wandering  around up here." He said, finally stopping the circle. "Tell me Sam. How sure are you that I'm gone?!"

I shook my head. "No."

"Oh YES!"

"NO!" I moved forward curling my hand into a fist and running forward sending my knuckles flying into his face... my face... No... _a mirror?_ The glass shattered under the force. Splitting my knuckles.  
  


" _S_ _AM!"_


	8. Please Tell me it's Not True!

**_Dean's POV_ **

 

My hand braced around a chilled bottle of beer, my feet kicked up on my bed, headphones pumping classic rock. I closed my eyes and pressed the bottle to my lips. Taking a swill of the alcohol. My mind playing over... well... Cas. The kiss. His lips. His body. I used to see girls the way I see Cas now. _It's like this reality has done something to change it... well I suppose it has._

I let myself melt into the harsh beat of the drums tapping my foot lightly on bed when a _**thud**_ sounded... loud, even through the music. I sat up, my eyes snapping open. I took the headphones off and listened for anything. Any sound at all, but there was none. 

Until...

_"NO!"_

I heard Sam yell out making me jump up from my bed and run to the door. _What the hell is going on!?_   I sped down the corridor only to speed up further when the sound of shattering glass hit me through the wall.

"Sammy!"

I turned straight to the bathroom door as soon as I got into his room. The water wasn't running anymore, but I could hear Sam gasping as if he was running out of oxygen. My hand grasped the brass door nob and I began to turn it but it stayed in its position, locked from the inside.

"Sam! Open the door!" I yelled against the wood. "Sam!" But there was no response. "Sammy! If you can hear me... step away from the door!" I took a step back and planted my foot firmly in the wood. It shuddered on its hinges but wouldn't budge. I grunted and kicked it again. The hinges bent and broke letting the door fly across the room in a hurricane of dust, wood and noise.

Stepping into the steamy room I saw Sam collapsed on the floor. A towel around his waist his knuckles split and bleading as he lay in a pile of shattered glass and water. His hair was damp and his eyes restless behind his eye lids.

"Sam?!" I moved forward, landing on my knees beside my brother. I grabbed either side of his head and shook him. "Sam, open your eyes."

A gasp ripped from his throat as he came alive. His eyes filed with fear... terror... he grabbed my shoulders tight. His fingers gripping my shirt almost painfully. "No... tell me its not true! Dean! Tell me its not real."

"Sam. Calm down! Your fine. It wasn't real. No! He... he's back... He can't be back!" His fingers dug into my skin making me cringe.

"Sam, let go. Your safe. I'm here." I turned my head toward the door. "Gabriel! GABRIEL!"

Sam began began to finally see he's surroundings but it was like he wasn't actually seeing any of it. He still looked terrified. Sweat mixing with the water droplets on his face. "Dean. Lucifer. He's not locked up. He's here!"

"Gabriel! Cas! One of you! Get your angel ass in here!"

"Sam?" Gabriel's voice sounded from Sam's room. "Dean? Why are you in Sam's..." looking around he took in the shattered glass, the blood and Sam... still clinging to my shoulders. "...Bathroom. What happened?"

"I don't know I found him unconscious. When he woke up he started going on about Lucifer not being in the cage... he is in the cage isn't he?"

"Yes of course he is." Gabriel reached down toward Sam, who was flinching away from the touch as if he was a bright light. The Angel retreated and clicked his finger Sam fell limp to the the floor. Releasing my shoulders. I sat back rubbing the dents in my skin.

Gabriel kicked his fingers again and we were in Sams room. Sam lay sprawled on the bed.

I let out a breath. "Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for, Kiddo? You called." Before I could respond the Angel had vanished and I was back in my bedroom. I smiled silently beginning to head back to the bed. I pulled the covers back and stepped into the warmth of the sheets. The pillow was soft under my head but my heart raced at what felt like a million miles an hour. My head was spitting thoughts at me through the black vale that fell over the room when the light faded.

I closed my eyes and rolled over, trying to clear my head... but it's not that easy... What Sam said, about Lucifer not being in the cage, what gave him the idea? Sam wouldn't just believe it unless there was proof... _It doesn't matter, Gabriel said that Lucifer is still in the cage. He wouldn't lie about this..._ I rolled over again. _Would he? Stop it Dean, don't be stupid, he wouldn't do anything to hurt Sam. Same way I wouldn't..._

I rolled onto my back, and rubbed my hands over my eyes. I could feel the tiredness beginning to rush over me but I couldn't keep my mind at rest when a thought came into my mind. I blinked and looked up to the door...

"Castiel?" I whispered, glancing around the room I waited but there was no sound or movement. "Cas?" 

The flutter of wings and a familiar deep voice saying my name from the corner of the darkened room behind my back alerted me to my angels presence. I turned my head to look at him through the black.  "Dean? What is it?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Cas continued to look at me, until he smiled and his head cocked to the side in an adorably confused way. "I will lay with you."

I blinked tiredly, if you could call it blinking, more letting my eye lids fall closed as I moved over, giving the angel room. Cas took off his trench coat and jacket and lay down in his white button up shirt behind me. His arms wrapping around my waist as I curled my back into his chest.

"What is worrying you?"

I shook my head. He always knew even in the dark when he couldn't see my face, he knew there was something wrong. The same way he knew when I hadn't fully recovered from the mark's power or the first blade, he always knew... "Sammy. He's getting worse. I'm worried that it's something we can't stop until we find Jophiel... or whoever the hell it is we're hunting."

"Dean. We will find her."

"I know we will. Just answer one thing."

"What?"

"Lucifer? I he..." I trailed off.

"Yes. He's still downstairs... Just go to sleep. I'm here now. I'm watching over you."

I smiled. "I know."

The darkness of the room and the feel of Cas's breath on the back of my neck began to pull me into unconsciousness and I let it... tossing all of the anxiety and worries about Sam into the darkness and letting the void swallow them up as sleep over came me.


	9. When the lights go down...

**_Sam's POV_ **

 

I woke with a slight start from a dreamless sleep. My eyes opening, their gaze falling onto the wall of an unfamiliar bedroom. The grey-white walls were bare apart from a great painting of an angel. His wings outstretched and his body framed in delicate but fierce looking armor, a sword hanging from his side and a sharp looking golden light descending down from the sky behind him.

I stared at the painting for a moment before feeling the hairs on the back of my neck begin to stand. The feeling I grew to recognize as someone watching me. I rolled over and looked up at Gabriel, who was seated at the end of my bed. His golden brown eyes watching over me as I slept.

"Gabe?"

I watched as the wall of wit and sarcasm began to build itself behind his eyes. Only in that one second I saw past it, into two caring eyes, though there was something else there... as if he wasn't saying something. "Morning Sasquatch."

I felt a shiver run down my spine when he said that and my mind instantly flashed to Lucifer.  _Oh come on, Sasquatch..._ _Don't you dare call me that!..._ _Why? Because that's what your boyfriend calls you?..._ I shrugged it off and smiled up at Gabe. "What happened?"

"You scared the heaven's out of me and your brother, that's what happened... you don't remember."

I remembered a bit. I could still see Lucifer and his vessels beaten up and scared face. I could remember the pain as I smashed my knuckles into the mirror and then a piercing screaming sound in my ears before I passed out... but nothing after that. "I remember a bit." 

Gabe's smile dropped from his face. "Listen, I don't know what you saw... but I can guess it was bad because when I got there you were clinging to Dean like he was the only light left in the world."

"Lucifer... he's not free is he? I mean he is in the cage."

"Yes. My brother is still locked up down stairs. He and Michael." 

I breathed a sigh of relief and sat up in the bed... Gabe's bed. I'm in his room. I looked around. It was one of the bunkers larger rooms and of course the angel hadn't held himself back from adding a few things. There was a silver platter of different sweets. Sugar coated apples and toffee apples as well as strawberries and cream and right in the middle of what looked like a bowel of melted chocolate, was a hand sized rainbow coloured lolly pop. 

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Reaching over and pulling Gabriel closer to me. I pressed my mouth to his, taking a hold of his face with my hand. The other going up into his silky brown hair... but there was something wrong. His usually soft and playful lips were tensed and worrying. His jaw was tight under my hand. 

I pulled away from him, my face hovering just in front of his. I opened my eyes and frowned at him. "Gabe?" 

His lids were still closed. 

"What's wrong?"

His head dropped and he opened his eyes. "It's not Jophiel."

"What?"

His eyes opened then and he looked down at his hands in his lap. "The angel we are hunting... It's not Jophiel."

I frowned. "How do you know?"

"In the room, when we found Charlie. The energy in the room wasn't that of an archangel, more of one of the more powerful lower classed angels."

"There are lower classed angels?"

"No, I mean lesser known archangels. I recognized him as well. The angel Sachiel, the covering of God. I don't understand what has made him kill, but it was definitely his grace I felt. Why he has chosen to impersonate Jophiel, I have no clue." I lifted my hand up to cup his face, his jaw was still tense but seemed to relax under the touch. 

His eyes raised to look at me, holding my gaze for a moment before reaching forward and planting his lips against mine. His playful nips turning into long, meaningful kisses. Passionate almost torture as my body longed to wrap him in my arms. 

I moved forward and encircled him completely into my grip. His fists bundling up into my shirt before pulling it up over my head. The kisses broke for a moment as his looked at my body. His hands running down my chest, fingers tracing the curves of my abs. His smiled at me before moving forward and slowly dragging his lips over my throat.

My head fell back and a moan escaped my mouth, making Gabe smile against my neck and suck the skin into his mouth. I closed my eyes and fell into a pit of blissfulness. His mouth began to trail further down my throat to my collarbone.

I flinched and gasped when he got to my chest. I grabbed his face and brought him back up to my face, crushing my mouth against his. My hands fist into his hair, as I rocked back and forward on him. He began to unbutton his shirt, pulling it off and tossing it aside onto the floor before pushing me down into the sheets of the bed and moving on top of me, one leg either side of my hips.

His skilled, firm hands run up and down my body, sending shivers over my skin and heat into my veins. My mind trailed off to when he'd been kissing me in the library, the pleasurable moan that fell from his lips when I accidentally touched his wings.

I reached around his back again now, my hands shaping the curves of his neck and shoulders until I found them. Gabe sat up, pulling away from my mouth and leaving my body cold. I shivered. "... Show me."

The angel looked slightly confused, but he knew what I meant. "Why should I? I have never shown anyone."

I closed my eyes and let my head collapse into the pillow, trying to regulate my breathing. "Because..." I thought for a moment.

"Nope. Need a better reason then 'because'."

"Because, If you don't I will get up and leave this room." Gabe seemed to hesitate at that. The walls in his mind, I'd noticed before started to crack and crumble before my eyes. His mouth opened slightly, then closed again... _trying to think of some witty comment?_ I thought... but instead he closed his eyes and sat back. The room was quiet apart from his breath... in... out... and then, golden light poured into the room, it seemed to emanate from every crack and crevice but the angle's image vanished into the brightness. I wanted to shield my eyes from the light but I couldn't bare to take my eyes off him as three sets of golden wings sprung from his back stretching wall to wall. 

I looked at his wings then down his bare chest, reaching up I touched the feathers, softer then usual feathers. Gabriel closed his eyes, seeming to enjoy the feeling as I rubbed small circles against the wings. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to mine and we submerged into another... long lasting... kiss.


	10. Talk nerdy to me...

**_Dean's POV_ **

 

I rubbed my hands over my face as the words on the page in front of me began to blur, I'd been going through books all day while Cas was staring at Sam's computer screen suspiciously, and Charlie was pacing the shelves of Men of Letters files for information. After what Cas said in the hall about the angel not being Jophiel, my mind played over who it might be... but to be honest, I don't know a whole heap of angels only one or two really well... So I've had my head buried in a book for what felt like forever, like one of Sam's nerd friends...

I slammed the book shut. "I give up! I can't find a damn thing!" 

"Dean..." Charlie rolled her eyes and glanced at her black watch. "We've only been looking for twenty minutes." 

I sighed and stood up, walking to the kitchen and returning with a beer in my hand. _Well It feel's like hours_.

"Ahh..." An uncertain noise came from Charlie's mouth and she walked over to the table, leaning over a file she'd just taken off the shelf. "Guy's, I think i have something." She pointed at one of the lines and then her finger hovered over a drawn image of an angel. "I think it's the angel-"

"Sachiel." Sam walked in from one of the hallways. Gabriel following, like a lost puppy, close behind him.

"Miss me?" The angel held out his hands as if expecting us to start preying at his feet... but I simply stared at him and shook my head... "Oh well. I tried."

Sam glanced at Gabriel, and they both explained what the angel had sensed in the room after we found Charlie. It started to make sense though something still wasn't right.

"Wait," I interrupted Sam mid sentence. "How does this... Sachiel, have the power to imitate an archangel?"

Gabriel shook his head, "Sachiel is an archangel,"

Cas nodded in agreement. "He's just not as common or powerful as most." He glanced up at Dean who was leaning over the desk.

"So it's definitely, Sachiel. Great, we just need to know where he is, and then..." I didn't finish that sentence, nor did I wan't to... _Then we must find a way to get back to our reality..._  But, honestly I don't want to go back, Charlie is here, Gabriel is here, Cas is here, Sam is happy, I'm happy... I even have my baby, the impala _, speaking of, she needs a new hood_... We have more here then we've had in a long time... _but it's not right, and we will have to go back at some point..._  

I clenched my jaw and took a great swig of my beer, those were thoughts I didn't want to think. I turned my head and looked at Cas, he was talking to Sam and Gabriel about this but their voices seemed to drown out... All I could see was Cas's lips moving with the words, his eyes glowing blue as the ocean waters... _I don't want to leave here_.

The room went silent then and a noise came from where Charlie was standing, a strange grumbling noise. We all turned and looked at her as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Sorry." She smiled. "I guess I'm a bit hungry."

I quickly finished the beer in my hands, "I'll go out and get something to eat."

 

***

 

Though most people think you'd get sick of living and driving in a car for most of your life, I loved the Impala. The feel of the wheel under my hands, rough and used from the years of work, the permanent dents in the wheel from holding on too tight. Metallica rocking from the stereo. I could smell the pie sitting on the back seat... daring me to pull over and take a bite. I glanced at my finger, hovering above the blinker. _Don't do it... Do it... No... Oh for Gods sake!_

I jumped as a flutter of wings and then a rough landing brought Cas into the passenger seat. He had his eyes fixed on me. His hair was messed up and his tie loose. His face slightly blushed as if he'd been running or nervous about something.

"Cas? Is everything okay-" Suddenly Cas's lips were on mine, pressing lightly. Sweet. Soft. Beautiful. _The car..._ I broke away. "Hold that thought." I said, looking at the road and noticing that I was over on the opposite side of the road. _Oops..._  I pulled the car over and turned the key but before I could even turn back to my angel, his lips were on mine again.

I hesitated for a moment before reaching up to cup Cas's face. I could feel the roughness of the stubble around his jaw. My fingers reached around the back of his neck to the collar of his trench coat... _my baby in a trench coat..._ I laughed slightly at that thought.I pressed closer too him pulling off his coat and running my hand over his back. I moaned as his mouth begins to move down my jaw onto my neck. His lips sucking the skin and his touch sending sparks of desire down my spine. 

I pulled away, the fires of desire withdrawing from my body, leaving behind them the need to have his hands on me again. The usually calm clear oceans in his eyes were rough and wavy, and the way the iris met with the pupil reminded me of the way waves hug tightly too the sand. "We should get this home first." I said, gesturing into the back seat at the food. "We will continue _this..._ " I drew a line down his cheek with a single finger. "...when we get home."

Cas glanced over his shoulder and nodded, huffing a small laugh as he fell back into the passenger seat. I turned to the wheel and started the ignition, turning the Impala back onto the road and heading back toward the bunker. My left hand on the wheel, my right hand entangled with Cas's.


	11. You put the Devil in me...

**_Sam's POV_ **

 

I glanced around the empty room. The library, normally a reasonably relaxing place for me but there was something... wrong... I was standing int the center of the space, the Men of Letters files on one side of my body, the books and records on the other. My back was to one of the tables and the great telescope and I was facing another table and looking out into the lower section of the main room, the stairs leading up to the door.

I heard a faint noise and I turned around facing the telescope. Charlie, she was lying on the table in a pool of her own blood. Her shirt soaked with the scarlet liquid. Her eyes closed her chest painfully still. A blood soaked dagger lying at her feet. The same way she'd been when Dean and I found her dead in the motel room bath tub... 

Dean... I turned around again facing the other tables. Dean was on the floor, his body still, his shirt shredded and bloody, his chest in ribbons and the distant howl of the hell hounds ringing through my head, I remembered cradling his body in my arms after his year had timed out. I remember the guilt as I knew that he'd died to save my life. We didn't know Cas then, what would he have done if he'd seen Dean like that...

Cas... I closed my eyes and shook my head trying to escape the imminent image, but it was too late. My head snapped to the side and I saw Cas, his limp body strapped to a chair. Tortured cuts running deep along his chest and and angel blade produced from his heart. His eyes closed. I could almost see Gabriel's face, leaning over his fallen brother. I could imagine the tears falling, golden, down his cheeks...

Gabe... No... I don't want to see this, I can't look. A blood curdling cry and an intensely bright blue-white light flooded the room. I covered my eyes and pulled away from the sound but I couldn't help but to look. I watched as his body thumped to the floor. The scorch marks his golden wings left on the hard wood and Lucifer standing over him with the angel blade in his hand.

Lucifer turned and faced me, his eyes dark and... _sad?_ "You know, when I did this..." He gestured to Gabe, "I didn't wan't to. I didn't wan't to kill my brother. I loved my him. The same way I loved my father... that was when you human abominations, turned up and ruined it all! I was Dad's favorite! I was his son! _You ruined that! You made me kill my BROTHER!_ _ **YOU MADE ME KILL EVERYONE!!** " _The devil stormed toward me, tears of blood streaming down his face, the angel blade seeming to glow in his hands...

 

***

 

**_Gabriel's POV_ **

 

After Dean and Cas had brought lunch back they had seemed to disappear suspiciously, the two of them both seemed to have a reasonably excited look on there faces and don't think I didn't notice the looks they shared across the table. I shook my head and smiled before beginning the walk to the library.

I was slightly excited too, Sam had asked if I wanted to go out. _See a movie or something..._ his exact words. I stopped before I got to the corner to the library and thought for a moment. _Something is missing..._ I glanced around and down the hallway but there was nothing but walls and doors. I checked over myself. I was wearing my usual black button up shirt with a green jacket over the top and black jeans... I frowned,  _something is still missing..._

"Ahh!" I clicked my fingers and suddenly a rose appeared, clenched between my teeth. _Now I'm all good to go on a date with my Sammy Winchester..._

"Are y'a ready to go Sasquatch-" I broke off when I saw Sam lying on the floor in the middle of the library, both hands clutched on the side of his stomach. Pressing, as if he'd been stabbed. His eyes were closed and his face screwed up in pain. The flower fell from my mouth, falling as if in slow motion, its landing sounded like a bomb going off in my ears, leaving a ringing in the back of my head.  I ran over to him. My mind playing over a million and one scenarios... 

_What happened?_

_Was someone here?_

_Did someone get into the bunker?_

_Is he hurt?_

_Can I save him?_

_What if it's too late?_

_No..._

 

I dropped down beside him, one hand going under his neck, the other covering the hand on his stomach. He flinched away from the touch as if the pressure of my hand was too much, but there was something wrong. 

I glanced back down at his stomach... there was no blood. A stab wound? He should be covered in the stuff. Red, hot, thick, sticky, scarlet coloured blood. But there wasn't a drop in sight. I reached over and grabbed a firm hold of his wrist, pulling it away, there was no tare in the fabric of his shirt, and no puncture would, whatever he was seeing or feeling was all in his head.

"Go to hell, Sachiel!" I yelled up to the roof, before turning my eyes back down to Sam... My Sam... "Sam. Open your eyes. Look at me." 

He seemed to flinch at my voice. His eyes snapped open and he immediately looked deep into my soul. His head fell back and he clenched his jaw. "Gabriel." He groaned.

"It's all in your head, Sam. You are fine."

"If it's in my head..." He gasped. "...why can I feel it."

"Because you're thinking about it." I rested his head against my knee and with my free hand I grabbed a hold of his for arm, focusing all of my grace into that one spot. My palm lit up and his skin began to smoke. 

Sam cried out between braced teeth, his eyes going wide. "Gabe! What are you doing!?" His head fell back and he yelled again. I could only imagine the pain I was causing him and It was killing me to do it but he has to wake from whatever dream he's in. I clenched my hand tighter on his wrist and the light grew stronger. The heat beginning to make both of us sweat though Sam seemed to only be able to scream.

"Focus on the pain. The real pain. Focus on _me_."

Suddenly as if coming alive from a nightmare Sam jolted upright. His eyes wide and clear as he clutched his forearm. I moved and sat over him protectively. Though he wouldn't see it I wrapped my wings around his body holding him tightly to me. My arms resting one on each of his shoulders. I rested my forehead against the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." 

Sam turned in my arms and pulled me down against him. I let his embrace absorb me. Melting against his body as I tried to clear the images of the torture on his face... pain caused by me, by my grace.

"It's okay Gabe. Thank you." I let his words sooth me before turning my head and looking at his arm. There was a bloody, scaring hand print on his arm. I reached over and gently touched Sam's arm, taking it and bringing up up to meet my lips. I closed my eyes and when I looked again the wound was healed.


	12. The Screams of Angels...

**_Dean's POV_ **

 

My eyes opened slowly and I felt something pressing down on my chest. I took a breath as the memories of last night came flooding back into my mind. The heat. The thrill. The sweat. All of it. Every bliss filled moment. The kisses, hot. The feeling of his hands on my body, slow. My hands in his hair, pulling. His lips on my throat, rough. I slowly glanced down and saw Cas. My angel. His head was rested against my bare chest. His black hair messy, his eyes closed. His face was gentle, there was nothing left of the wild glint in his eyes from last night.

I felt him move, the muscles under his skin shifting as he stirred awake. His head turned to look up at me and we stayed like that. 

Our eyes locked, I smiled. "Morning."

"Good morning." He then seemed to notice what was around us. We were in my room. The bed was uncovered accept for a sheet which was tangled between the two of us. There was one pillow under my head. The other was on the floor with the covers. Clothing was scattered from one side of the room to the other.

I huffed a laugh. "Busy night."

He looked up to me again, concern in his eyes. "But... good? Right?"

I responded with a kiss. "Great."

 

***

 

I met Gabriel and Sam down in the kitchen, after Cas said he had an errand to run. A fresh pot of coffee on the table and what looked like bacon and eggs for breakfast. Sam was already half way through his food and his empty cup sat next to him on the table. Gabriel was hovering, sitting _on_ the table as usual.

"Ever heard of a chair?" I said, ignoring Sam's look, the sort of look that said...  _really?_ I laughed and shook my head sitting down next to my plate and digging in quickly. "You two are up early."

"Never wen't to bed." Gabriel stated without his usual cocky attitude.

"Something happen I should know about?"

"No." Sam said. Taking a piece of bacon and folding it into his mouth.

I left it at that. Either it was something Sam didn't want to talk about, something that happened with the dreams again, or maybe something that happened between them... _ha! wishful thinking there_. No, I knew what it was about but I left it alone. 

"So, do we have any leads on where Sachiel would be?"

"Yeah, while we were up all night we heard a local news report on another 'murder'." The way Gabriel said the word sent a line of cold down my spine. I threw a sideways glance at Sam before responding to Gabriel. "Go on."

"Sam heard it, he can probably explain better."

I looked at my brother... his eyes were closed and his had a finger pressed into his temple. 

"Sam?" I said again, but it was as if he was in a different place. He rubbed his head and crunched his eyes closed. I glanced up at Gabriel before reaching over and touching Sam's shoulder. "Sammy?" 

His eyes snapped open and his hand dropped from his forehead. He straightened his back and gave a smile. "Yea."

"What was that, Dude?"

"Nothing. I've just got a bit of a head ache."

 _Sachiel..._ "Are you sure it's just a head ache or is it-"

"No, Dean." He cut me off. "I'm sure. It's just a headache."

"Okay. Then tell me about the murder."

"Right." He crossed his arms and leaned over onto the table. "So, a fifteen year old girl breaks into a casino..."

"Sounds like the start of a bad joke." Gabriel says making me smile.

Sam made a face and elbowed him in the leg, a thought crossed my mind... _old married couple..._  

"Hey!" I look up to see Sam frowning at me, and Gabriel trying to keep a straight face, but failing I might add. 

"Did I say that aloud?"

"Dean you always say whatever comes to mind. There is no filter." My brother laughed. "Anyway. This girl, hardly fifteen years old, is seen too be throwing the security guards around the room like they are nothing. She walks over to the middle of the room, screams and explodes into a 'fiery ball of light'. That is the story the only survivor claims. Of course nobody believes him... He goes to the Casino twice a week and is passed out in a bar the other five days."   

"Great. The witness is a madman, the murderer is an angel." I said and shook my head taking another bite out of my breakfast. The fork was inches from my mouth when I looked over at Sam again. He was pinching the top of his nose and his forehead was rested against his fist. I put the silverware down, "Sammy?" 

He nodded in response, rubbing his palm across his forehead. "Oh, God." He muttered to himself, his eyes clenched closed. He had gone pail, his lips were almost translucent. Gabriel looked at me, worried. Then he put a hand on his boyfriends back. I stood up walked around, grabbing a fresh glass of water and handing it to my brother.

"Sam, What is it?"

He looked up at me for a second and then around the room. "Can you hear that?"

I listened. _Nothing._ I could hear the three of us, I could hear breathing and the sound of Charlie's singing in the shower echoing down the corridor... It sounded like S _inging in the Rain_. "Sam, I don't hear anything. What is it? What do you hear?"

"It's the angels voice." 

"As in a human voice?" Gabriel said hopping off the table.

"No. The angels voice. Its screaming in my ears. Ringing. Too loud. Too loud!"

Sam clutched his ears and stood up, the glass of water dropping from his hands and smashing into wet shards on the floor, moving away from the table but unable to stand. I caught him as he doubled over, toward the ground. "Sam. What's she saying?"

"Thirty miles, West. Old shed."

"As in a barn?"

"Yes." Sam groaned, his face beginning to turn red. Blood dripped through his fingers, still covering his ears, though I could imagine that wasn't helping much. Sometimes I swear I'm still deaf from the times Cas tried to talk to me with his real voice. The way the glass around me had shattered but this was all in Sam's head. "She wants us to meet her there."

"Sam, look at me." Gabriel reached over and grabbed either side of my brothers face, forcing his head up to look at him. Sam had sweat beading on his forehead. "Trust me." The angel said.

Sam nodded.

A golden light began to glow around Gabriel, his whole body lighting up, his wings appearing as dark shadows against the wall. The angel leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Sam's. 

I sat back watching as Sam began to relax, whatever Gabriel was doing it was working. Sam was still tense and his skin was hot to the touch, but his eyes were now closed softly instead of squinted painfully. The angel broke away as my brother fell limply into his arms. Gabriel held him, close to his body and the light disappeared but not before I saw the shadow of his wings encircle Sam.

"What did you do?"

The archangel took a tired breath. "I blocked Sachiel's mind out of Sam's. She can not get to him again."

I looked at him with a curse in my eyes. "And why the bloody hell didn't you do that before!"

"I didn't know if I could!" Gabriel's head snapped up to mine. "It was an experiment. I just gathered I'm stronger then her. I should be able to do something. I didn't know if it would work." His eyes were closed now and his chin rested against Sam's hair as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Would you kiss everyone you do that too?" Sam mumbled from inside Gabriel's arms. He sat up weakly.

The angel smiled a cocky smirk. "Only the good looking ones."


	13. On the road again...

_**Sam's POV** _

 

"Grab your things. We're leaving." Dean said, turning away from me after handing me a cloth to wipe the blood from my ears. The noise was still ringing in my mind even after Gabe had blocked her out.

I gave my angel one last hug before standing up and walking after my brother, down the hallway. "Where are we going?"

"About thirty miles west of here." Dean spat, walking into his room and grabbing his angel blade off the side table. I ignored the bed which was... well, everywhere... and stopped him as he tried to leave the doorway. He had a look in his eyes. The sort of look that said... _Get out of my way, I'm pissed..._

"Dean, stop and think, It's a trap. Even if she is there she wont be alone."

"You think I don't know that?" He gestured down the corridor. "Sam these last couple of days, with _this_ , with you..." He shook his head and his eyes looked into mine. His eyebrows furrowed. "Your scaring the crap out of me, Man. Now whatever angel voodoo Gabriel put into you head to stop that Son of a Bitch messing with you, it wont last forever. So I wan't to go and gank this thing while you're good. Then-" He stopped himself mid sentence and looked at the ground.

I could see what he was thinking. "Then we have to find a way home." I finished.

Dean clenched his jaw and pushed past me. "Lets go."

 

***

 

The impala ride was quiet. The two angels in the back seat. Gabe behind me and Cas behind Dean. I couldn't help but see Dean peeking a glance at Castiel whenever he wasn't looking, but eventually I just let the rumble of the impala distract me. We had left Charlie back at the bunker, much to her disappointment. Dean had said we needed her to check the security cameras around the roads in that aria... but I think part of it was to keep her safe. The image of her lying in that bath tub still all too clear in both our minds. 

I looked outside. The road was wet from recent rainfall and the trees on either side of the road were a deep sleepy green, sparking with dew drops and grey light from behind the clouds. Of course, nobody had any clue what the plan was. Probably something like... _walk in and waste this bitch... Dean's words..._ The usual as you probably noticed.

I rolled my eyes and reached around the back of my seat. The side away from Dean so he wouldn't notice. I held it out the back, waiting... waiting... The Gabe's warm hand reached forward and fitted perfectly into mine. I smiled slightly at the touch and lay my head back against the seat. I could feel tension, I hadn't even known I had, leaving my body. Draining away. _I don't know how we are going to leave here. I... I don't want to leave._ Gabe gently squeezed my hand, as if sensing the conflict in my mind, and I just softly squeezed back.

 

***

 

**_Dean's POV_ **

 

My mind was running as the excitement of the coming hunt sped through my body. It was strange kind of enjoyment I had... the thrill of running. The feel of the gun in me hand. The explosion as the bullet crawls it's way out of the barrel. Right since the first time Sam had one of his creepy angelic visions, I'd wanted to pull my angel blade out and waist the bitch, but glancing at Sam now, the way he secretly held Gabriel's hand around the back seat... This is my brother. Lets get this done properly so she knows not too mess with us again. _Not that she'll get the chance..._

Plan... right we should probably have one of those. "Any idea's on how we are gonna get into his hell hole?"

"You get into hell via death or a gate." Cas said in a tone that said... _I thought you knew that._

"Th- The barn, Cas. I'm talking about the... Never mind." I gave up and laughed a bit. 

"Cas and I'll go first, because if we get cornered we just zap outta there." Gabriel stated, glancing at his brother and smiling. "Then you two follow us in and we'll blast her. But don't kill her. Not yet." I didn't have to even be looking at him to feel hear his tone become serious on the last sentence. "I know you want to take her out but you can't. For all we know, she is the only way to get you two... home." He hesitated on the last word.

I pulled over as the barn came into sight. The old wooden walls patched up by iron sheets, some holes in the side left open and rotten. The wood was darkened with a layer of unkempt grime from years of rainfall and drought. Work and time. The smell of old moldy hay hit me even through the walls of the impala. 

The car growled as we stopped and I stepped out into the overgrown grass. My gun in my back pocket and the angel blade in my hand. Close behind me was Cas, the thump of the door as he got out of the Impala and stepped up beside me. 

Looking over the barn I could see only one door. Possibly only one room inside, maybe two... I glanced quickly at Sam and nodded toward the door. He gave me a look back and walked over toward the hazy wooden walls.

 

***

 

**_Sam's POV_ **

 

The field we were in reminded me of one of the early nightmares I'd had of Dean dying. We'd been standing in waist high grass. Miles and miles of of the flat land and blue sky... I only hoped this fight wouldn't end the same way... The way she'd slashed open his throat... _Stop! Stop thinking about it for Gods sake!_

Looking over the building was worrying enough. Even being through everything Dean an I'd seen in our lives the only word I could think of to describe this place was... _haunting..._ A shiver ran down my spine as the two angels disappeared. The echo of their wings staying behind with my brother and I. 

I glanced up at Dean, who was clenching his angel blade tight, his knuckles going white. All over his face was the worry, I could almost see what he was thinking. Cas. Lying on the floor of the barn, blood pooling underneath him and covering the scorch-marks left by his wings. I knew because I was picturing the same thing... only it was Gabe on the floor.

I heard a loud crash coming from inside the barn. Dean's head snapped up, his eyes wide and his eyes met mine. The image of Cas flashing red in his mind.

"Cas!" He turned toward the door when suddenly Gabe appeared in front of it. I gasped at the sight. 

He was bloodied, his lip split and one of his eyes bleeding, bloodshot and swollen. He tried to come forward and collapsed. I ran over and caught him before he hit the ground. My arms wrapping around him and holding him up. 

"Gabe." I said, trying to get him to look at me. "Gabe, where's Cas?"

"He's still in there."

Dean turned toward the old crusty wooden door and shook the handle, it rattled but it wouldn't open. He stepped back and with a growl, low in his throat, he kicked the door down. He had vanished into the barn before I had a chance to stop him. His voice echoing from the other room.

" _You get away from him you bitch!"_


	14. It's Sachiel... Isn't it?

_**Sam's POV** _

 

"Dean!" I yelled after my brother but he was gone. I could hear the quick, sharp sounds of Dean's gun going off. I turned toward Gabe and looked over him. There was a great slit down his thigh, blood, and bruises on his face. Then up at the door... _I either go to my brother or stay with my angel..._

"Go." Gabe said, moving back and laying against the wall "Get your brother, go home." Clutching his angel blade tight against him. His eyes closed and one hand pressing on his leg.

I pulled out the gun from my back pocket and gripped the angel blade tight in my right hand, turning toward the door. The entrance was dusty where Dean kicked the rotten door down. I took a breath and ran inside.

 

***

 

The smell of spoilt hay hit me with the force of a bullet, bails of the molded grass lined the walls and shreds of it littered the floor. I squinted to see through the darkness when suddenly lights flickered on. I cringed away from the brightness and looked up...

There was no light bulb, but it was still glowing. Sending a dirty golden light over the room. It was quiet... too quiet. I looked around. Shattered windows, rusted sheets of metal covering the walls were the rotted wood had fallen away. Soot covered walls caked in dirt and blood... fresh blood... I spun on the spot and looked at the ground. On either side of the room was my brother and Castiel.

Cas was lying in a pool of his own blood. Wounds covered his body, not healing. His eyes were open... slightly... and looking at me. His lips parted and shaped the word. _Jophiel..._

_No... it's Sachiel. Isn't it?_

I then looked at my brother. My heart wrenched. A bloodied angel blade lay beside him. His eyes were closed and he was rolled on his side. Blood dripping thick and dark from his mouth. One of his hands flopped on the ground as if he'd been reaching for the blade, the other covered in blood and pressing on a stab wound to his stomach.

"Dean..." I ran forward falling too my knees. One of my hands gripping his shoulder. The other cupping his face. "Dean. Wake up." He was breathing, and that sent at least one second of relief through me. Though that was quickly shot cold as a familiar laugh sounded. The laugh that had been haunting my nightmares for weeks.

I spun on the spot standing up my gun ready and loaded in my hand. My eyes scanned the wall were the noise had come from, but there was nobody there. "Sachiel?"

The laugh sounded again but where the first laugh had sounded sinister this one sounded generally amused. "I can't believe you all fell for that..." The angel's voice sounded, soon followed by a tall, thin woman, with long brown hair that hung in curls down to her waist. She wore a long white dress that rippled around her legs. "Even your archangel couldn't sense me through the layers of camouflage. I'm starting to feel sorry for poor Sachiel." Jophiel moved around to the side closest to Cas. "All the hate... and the curses... sent from you and your brother to heaven. When, she didn't do anything wrong." She smiled a sweet smile and shrugged. "It's just me... hiding behind Sachiel, hiding behind me again. I mean... who would blame the 'Beauty of God' for murder and death?"

"Jophiel." I spat the name. I held up my angel blade and pointed it at her. "But what I don't get is, why? And how? How can you find death in this magnitude... beautiful?"

"How can you not? Death is pure. Quite. Peaceful. Most of my victims went to heaven... and maybe that's why I do it. See being the 'Beauty of God' nobody expects you to be strong. Powerful..." She glanced at Dean. "Murderous. They think I should be innocent. Maybe I'm sick of being called innocent..." She stopped walking. Maybe a meter or so in front of me. She glanced down at herself for a moment.

I felt the gun in my back pocket and I gripped the angel blade tighter.

"Maybe I want to be... Dangerous." She smiled and clicked her fingers. 

I covered my eyes as a blinding red flash of light and energy exploded in front of me. The same red light that had brought Dean and I here. _Her grace?_  When the light vanished I looked again. We hadn't moved but now instead of wearing a white dress the dress was a singed black colour. The edges around the bottom still licking with flames, the fire reflecting in her eyes.

She spun in a circle as if showing the new colour off. "Better. Don't you think?" Jophiel glanced over at Cas lying on the floor. His trench coat ripped and torn and bloodied. His face cut and bruised and dirty. His chest moving, but only slightly. If he was human, he'd be dead. Then the angel looked over to Dean. My brother. His body beaten and broken, stabbed and carelessly tossed against the walls of the room. His eyes were open, but barely, and fixed on his boyfriend as the last few breaths of life held in his lungs.

Jophiel's head snapped back over to Cas, and she smiled cocking her head to the side, her long brown hair bouncing with the sharp movement. "It's stunning don't you think?" She met my eyes.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"The only crime my brother ever committed was loving Dean too much." She almost looked sympathetic toward the fallen angel. "... and yet all of the struggles in his life have been over this human and you. Hell, he even got kicked out of heaven for you two. Wait... No... he got _all_ of us kicked out of heaven for you two." The flames on her dress flickered higher up the skirt. None of the fabric was burning off but the flames in her eyes grew as if her anger we growing with them.

"Now... How about getting you and your brother home."


End file.
